


when you're naked (I'll be coming through)

by pricklyteeth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, zhang yixing with piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Yixing gets his nipples pierced and Jongin doesn't know what to do with himself. His boyfriend is going to be the death of him.





	when you're naked (I'll be coming through)

“Whoa, hey, careful!”

Yixing has his hands held up protectively over his chest, which is a strange response, since Jongin bodily scoops his boyfriend up when he gets home to spin him, like, on the daily.

“Careful, what? Did you get hurt somewhere?” Jongin scans Yixing’s torso for signs of damage, worried now.

“Well, not exactly...” Yixing has a playful look on his face, and Jongin doesn’t know if he can trust it.

“What is it? Did you get a tattoo?” Jongin lifts Yixing’s shirt, both curious and frustrated, because, why is this a surprise anyway?

Instead of responding, Yixing helps Jongin with his tank, a low-cut, loose thing that is barely even really clothing (not that Jongin is ever complaining).

Yixing has gauze over his chest, and Jongin is Honestly confused for a second, but then Yixing is gently peeling it off, and it’s piercings? Yixing got his fucking nipples pierced?

Yixing is just kind of looking at him expectantly, but Jongin is fucking speechless. They’re still kind of raw and tender looking, but Yixing’s perfect little brown nipples both have barbells through them, and they look So Fucking Good.

He swallows. “Um. Wow.”

“Wow?” Yixing is doing the Handsome but also Unbearably Cute Confused Brow Thing and Jongin briefly wonders if Yixing just continues to be a walking wet dream in his life to torture him, but the thought doesn’t get too far, because Yixing is his, so it’s not really torture, is it?

“Uh. Yeah. Wow.  It’s too early to put my mouth on them, right?” Yixing snorts at him, amused but also a relieved Jongin likes them, although he wouldn’t have removed them just because he didn’t.

“Yeah, babe. Way too early. I’m glad you like them, because you’re gonna have to help me with cleaning and aftercare shit.”

Jongin is fine with piercing responsibilities, he is. He loves taking care of his boyfriend, which also now includes his new fucking Nip Piercings. Holy Shit, how does Yixing just. Constantly get more beautiful.

Yixing takes Jongin’s staring as agreement and starts redressing his chest with the gauze, but has to stop, taken by surprise by Jongin’s whine of protest.

“What?” Yixing’s more amused than anything, not really needing a response but wanting one.

“Um. Can I have a moment, to process. Um. The beauty.”

Yixing is chuckling at him, keeping the gauze open as he basically continues to flash Jongin with his tiddies.

Jongin is so lucky. He loves his life.

“I know I talk about how cute your perpetually hard nipples are a lot but like.  Wow. Damn. Happy Early Birthday, Me.”

Yixing snorts, going to cover his nipples now, rolling his shirt back down. “They’re not just for you, you dweeb. But I also thought it might be nice to feed your weird obsession with my nipples as an aside.”

Jongin is chewing on his thumb, sad to see Yixing’s chest covered up again, uncomfortably turned on, but not knowing if it’s really the Right Time.

“Also,” Yixing continues, “You can’t touch them for a while. We have to be really gentle, so they can heal properly, alright?”

Jongin’s face falls.

“No touching?” A montage of all the times he used to be able to casually grab at Yixing’s chest, or play with his nipples flashes through his mind’s eye. Jongin doesn’t know what to do with himself.

There will be no biting Yixing’s nipples.

Yixing’s lips quirk into a little knowing smile, leaning up into Jongin’s space to bite at Jongin’s bottom lip, tugging gently. He’s pleased, knowing Jongin’s current zombie state comes from being torn about the news.

“Hey, at least I didn’t get my lip or tongue pierced. Then I wouldn’t be able to blow you for weeks and weeks.” Yixing squeezes Jongin’s hip, giving him a coy look before turning for their bedroom.

Jongin’s brow is still furrowed, breathing shallow and agitated, processing all of this. Zhang Yixing is? The Devil?

He looks down at his still half-hard dick, frowning, as if it is all its fault. His dick never cares about his complicated emotional and physical attachment issues, the tent in his pants a proclamation of ‘would still tap’.

Jongin hates his life.

\--

 

Yixing’s cheeks are hollowed around his cock, eyes closed as he moans around Jongin, and Jongin Fucking Loves his life.

Yixing looks so pretty like this. His eyes keep trying to stay on Jongin, but they keep fluttering closed when Jongin tightens his hold in his hair.

Yixing’s sex hair is the best. It’s already so curly and it gets mussed so easily, and he looks so pretty with it messy, and it’s just nice to touch. All of Yixing is so nice to touch.

Yixing had pushed him back onto the couch, settling between his open legs to lay his cheek on Jongin’s thigh, looking up at him, fingers tracing the inside of his knee, saying something like..

"I just realized one of my many favorite ways of getting you off also requires minimal risk to my new piercings" and then suddenly Yixing’s mouth was on his dick.

Again, not that Jongin is complaining.

Yixing’s face is flushed, working his mouth over Jongin’s cock as he palms himself through his jeans, his other hand by Jongin’s side, braced against the back of the couch to give himself some leverage.

He’s swallowing around Jongin, tongue licking up at the sensitive underside of his cockhead as he's pulling back before he's swallowing back down over him, and Jongin has to throw his head back, so overwhelmed by the sensation of Yixing's hot, wet mouth around him. His hips are snapping up to meet Yixing’s lips, and he’s just incoherently chanting at this point. “Hyung, hyung, _Yixing_ , _hyung_.. Let me..”

Yixing’s smiling around his dick, and Jongin can fucking _feel it._ He does it though, his jaw relaxing, sliding down over Jongin, looking up at him as Jongin’s hips frantically work up into Yixing’s mouth, fucking his face.

Yixing’s eyes are shut again, and he can feel how he’s grinding up into his hand to match Jongin’s thrusts into his mouth.

Yixing’s going to be the death of him.

He’s so fucking close, and Yixing is losing it underneath him, coming into his pants, is what does it for him. He reaches for Yixing’s arm by his side, blindly groping and squeezing around his forearm when he knows he’s about to come.

Yixing pulls off of him, boneless, lips parted as Jongin comes all over his face, most of it in his mouth, but there’s a fat stripe across his nose, and Jongin thinks it’s pretty.

It’s always comes so naturally for them; knowing each other’s wants, without having to actually say it, and Jongin never fails to appreciate their silent body language. It was always so frustrating with anyone else, in any relationship, at any capacity.

With Yixing though, everything always seemed to fit. There was something so automatic, so magnetic about how they fell together, and Jongin doesn’t know how or why, he just knows that it just _is._

Jongin tugs on Yixing’s arm, pulling him up to sit on his lap so he can suck Yixing’s full bottom lip into his mouth, come and all.

There’s something deeply satisfying about tasting himself on Yixing, and he thinks it’s maybe a weird possessive thing, but Yixing likes it just as much, so it doesn’t really bug him.

He figures the new piercings won’t change things too much.

 

 --

 

Jongin has never been more wrong in his life.

Yixing has taken to being shirtless around the apartment, saying his piercings need to breathe to heal, which is fair, except for the fact that Jongin is now constantly confronted with Yixing’s pretty pierced nipples that he can’t touch or taste, which is completely and totally unfair and rude.

He also cannot remember a time in his life when he was this persistently turned on all of the time. Even puberty wasn’t this bad.  What he remembers of it, anyway.

But this?

This is pure torture. Yixing has always been Jongin’s weakness, but now? Doing things around the house shirtless? Pretty new piercings winking at him every time they catch the light?

Jongin is literally going to die from losing blood to his boner and Yixing’s going to be heartbroken, and this is the end.

The worst part is that Yixing probably is completely aware of how Jongin is being affected by everything he’s doing and is Ignoring Him. Jongin wants to die, but because he is in love and Yixing asked him to cut up some carrots, he continues to cut the carrots.

Later, after they’ve both had curry, Jongin having barely touched his, Yixing heaves a giant put-upon sigh, patting the side of his thigh, chin jerking over when he says, “C’mere.”

It makes Jongin feel like a horse or something, but also Jongin would happily be Yixing’s horse if that means that Yixing would ride him forever.

He collapses onto Yixing’s lap, taking up most of the couch, looking up at Yixing with sad forlorn eyes, in the hope that his boyfriend will finally take pity on him.

Yixing wipes some curry off of Jongin’s mouth, sucking it off of his thumb. “What’s wrong? Why weren’t you sitting with me?”

Jongin pouts, sliding his fingers through Yixing’s, pulling his hand down to his chest and hugging it there, before turning his face into Yixing’s stomach and groaning into it.

He hates words, and having to explain things, especially when it has to do with emotional or sexual frustration, both of which he’s feeling right now.

Yixing _has_ always been good about Jongin’s body language and nonverbal stuff, because he’s also really physically communicative and doesn’t always like to use words to say what he means either, but it sounds like he really wants to hear what Jongin’s feeling, and it’s honestly fucking embarrassing?

“You’re so fucking hot and it’s literally killing me” he mumbles into Yixing’s belly button, hoping he never has to repeat himself ever again.

Yixing’s chuckling, and Jongin can feel it on his face from where he’s got it buried in Yixing’s stomach, and it’s just really nice, and his laugh is really pretty, and so is his happy trail, and so is being on Yixing’s lap.

He doesn’t understand how everything about Yixing makes him want to curl up, but also touch.

“What was that?” Yixing is teasing him and it’s the worst, and he hates him.

“You lounging around shirtless with your fucking piercings is fucking killing me okay! I’ve been horny for fucking days!” Jongin is all but shouting at him, and the amused look on Yixing’s face drops for something more sinister. Ruh roh.

“Is that so?”

 --

 

Jongin is licking a fat stripe up from Yixing’s belly button to the cleave in Yixing’s chest, fingers gripping tightly around his boyfriend’s hips. He’s only stopped from wrapping his mouth around one of Yixing’s glorious, pierced nipples by the finger tapping at his nose.

“Calm down, tiger.”

Jongin just whines, rutting up against Yixing’s ass, tilting his chin up to suck on Yixing’s fingers. This is all Yixing’s fault anyway, he’s the one who’s been grinding against Jongin for the past half hour.

Yixing reaches down between the two of them, into Jongin’s sweatpants to stroke his cock, never stopping the movement of his hips.

“You know, I don’t know which is worse, when you couldn’t come and tell me you were in love with me, or like now, when you won’t tell me you wanna fuck me...”

Jongin grabs at his ass, spreading his cheeks, and Yixing gasps. “I mean, like, why can’t you just- fuck, Jongin- tell me?”

He’s provoking him, trying to tease, but Jongin stills, looking down and away. It’s a more complicated question than it sounds, reminds Jongin about things he doesn’t like to think about. Yixing likes things easy, simple, but Jongin’s always been a big, needy, jealous mess, always grateful to have Yixing, but always scared he’s going to lose him.

He stalls for a beat, feelings he hasn’t been able to verbalize even to himself smashing up against one another in his mind. He’s always liked that Yixing could tell, because that meant he wouldn’t have to figure it out himself.

But if Yixing’s confused, maybe he doesn’t care enough, maybe they’re not really magnetic, maybe Jongin was projecting and romanticizing their relationship, maybe Jongin isn’t being realistic, maybe-

“I just get scared I’m too much, sometimes. That I’ll push you away because I’m too jealous and needy and annoying. Because I want too much.” Yixing’s blinking at him, lashes still wet from want, but there’s surprise in his face.

“Kim Jongin.” Yixing’s voice is stern and commanding, and Jongin’s head lifts immediately to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, taken aback by Yixing’s expression.

He looks hurt and concerned and distraught all at once, his features soft and his eyes and entire focus on Jongin. Normally, with anyone else, this kind of attention is too intense for him, and he has to leave or deflect it, but he can’t with Yixing. His boyfriend knows him too well, and Yixing’s soft, unrelenting focus keeps him there, keeps him present.

It’s like all of his energy is there, trying to connect to Jongin, trying to communicate to him, and it makes him feel safe and warm and paid attention to, even though the hurt on his face has a vice grip on Jongin’s heart, ribs feeling tight.

Yixing’s hands move to push his hair back and cup his face, voice so soft now. “Hey, Kim Jongin.”

“Yeah?” Jongin’s voice is so small that Yixing can barely hear it from where he’s sitting on Jongin’s lap.

“Do you see me? Do you see me, right here? I’m sitting here, On You, because I want to be here.” He sounds mad. “Because I fucking love you, am in love with you, and continue every single fucking day to be amazed by how much more and in so many new ways that I find I love you? I want your ‘too much’. I want everything you have to give me.”

 Yixing leans back into his space, lashes lowered, mouth brushing over Jongin’s top lip. They share a kiss, lips crushed together, insistent, communicating things that words just _can't_ and Yixing shifts his hips forward so he can press forward into Jongin’s crotch.

“Do I look scared Jongin?” Yixing’s eyes flit up to his, and there’s something sparkly and mischievous and _binding_ about them and how they connect to Jongin’s. Sometimes Jongin forgets Yixing can be just as possessive as he is.

“Don’t be scared to give it to me Jongin,” his hips adopt a _slow_ grind against Jongin’s clothed cock, and it’s driving him up the wall. “Not when I’ve been asking for it.”

That’s it for Jongin. He gets up, lifting Yixing as he does, guiding him to lay back on the arm of the couch, pulling Yixing’s pants off, shucking off his briefs and crawling in between his parted legs.

Yixing has a pleased smile on, reaching up to trace Jongin’s jaw.“That’s my boy.”

Jongin knocks something over picking up the lube, but he really can’t be fucked to pick it up, not with the way his boyfriend is looking up at him, already hard.

“Fuck, Xing..” He’s chewing his lip as he jacks himself, shucking his pants off so they land on the floor, eyes fluttering half shut at the sight of Yixing naked and bent back over the arm of the couch, so his pretty piercings are front and center, his chest pushed forward.

Yixing lifts his leg, thigh running up along Jongin’s side. “You gonna keep staring, baby?”

Jongin blushes, pulling Yixing closer, guiding his cock to Yixing’s entrance, gasping when he squeezes around the tip.

“Go on, give it to me.” Jongin’s dick twitches, and he’s guiding Yixing down onto him as he’s pushing in, groaning at the squeeze.

Yixing has his eyes closed, lip between his teeth, savoring every inch. He feels like heaven and Jongin never wants to leave.

Yixing lets out a shaky breath when Jongin grinds into him fully seated. He's in so deep already, but he knows Jongin does it because he loves how Yixing feels as much as he wants Yixing to feel him, and this is his way of making sure he does just that.

His eyes flutter open just as Jongin begins to draw himself out, almost painfully slow, reveling in the mewls that he draws out of Yixing as he does so.

The sensation is so raw, and the careful way that Jongin slowly fucks back into Yixing just has him reliving every inch of Jongin again and it's driving him fucking insane, but he knows better than to ask for faster, because he asked for this. He asked for all of Jongin.

Their eyes meet, and Jongin's eyes are so dark, so focused, and he's already leaning down as Yixing leans up for a kiss, mouth wet and wanting, only breaking apart when Yixing gasps into Jongin's mouth as his thrusts get sharper and impossibly deeper.

His fingers are curling tighter in his grip on Jongin's shoulder blades, and Jongin is sure he's going to be seeing little crescent welts down his back later. The thought warms him, a possessive knot curling at the base of his spine. Yixing tilts his hips forward to meet Jongin's thrusts, and the angle has him keening.

Jongin speeds up, the rhythmic smacking of skin on skin and the way Yixing keeps his eyes on him, lidded and glazed but desperate to watch what Jongin's doing to him riles him up.

He's the one taking Yixing there, and he's the one keeping Yixing present. Something about that is extremely gratifying for Jongin, and he wants to earn it, he wants to earn everything Yixing's feeling.

Yixing's so touched out, the only thing keeping him present is Jongin's gaze on him, and the sensation of Jongin moving inside of him.

Everything else is a blurry hot mess and Yixing is just so overwhelmed by Jongin's presence, pulling at the fiber of his very being, like molten desire.

Jongin’s teeth rake down the side of his neck, hand coming up to jack Yixing’s cock to the slapping of their hips, and Yixing’s back bows, shooting messily over Jongin’s chest before Jongin’s coming too. The image of Yixing arching into him, brows furrowed and piercings winking at him in the light burns through his mind’s eye even through orgasm.

His eyes open, though, feeling sticky and heavy, to an even better sight; Yixing, looking sleepy and fond of him, hair mussed from a good fuck.

Yixing reaches up to drag fingers down the bridge of Jongin’s nose, as if he doesn’t always have Jongin’s attention.

“What say you we just ignore the dishes and make out and cuddle until we fall asleep?”

Jongin chuckles, going to fondly bite at his fingers, before moving to his collar. “I think that’s a splendid idea. Agh, you’re salty.”

Yixing laughs, a little hiccupy. “Well, I am a little covered in sweat. Sex is a physically taxing activity, my sweet. Especially with you.”

Jongin pulls out then, both of them groaning a little, still sensitive, before pulling Yixing onto his lap. “Shall we move to the bedroom, my love?”

Yixing drapes his arms around Jongin’s neck, then. “If only you will carry me, my prince.”

Jongin huffs out a laugh, pressing kisses to Yixing’s sensitive neck and enjoying listening to him whine and squirm as he carries him to their bedroom.

No one mentions anything about how it’s only early afternoon, or that they’ll miss their shifts at work later.

They'll call in sick, it's not really major. Jongin learned an important lesson today after all; no matter what happens, Yixing will be there to get him through it.

 

Even if it’s nip piercings on the world’s greatest and most perfect nipples.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise


End file.
